Alternating current electric motors convert electricity into mechanical energy. More specifically, alternating current electric motors generally include a stationary stator having coil windings supplied with alternating current, and a rotatable rotor coupled to an output shaft. In operation, the rotor rotates to continuously align with a rotating magnetic field produced by the alternating current supplied to the stator windings. As the rotor rotates, the output shaft likewise rotates, and thereby converts electricity into mechanical energy.
For efficient operation, metal components of such alternating current electric motors, such as stator windings and lamination steels, are often coated. For example, copper stator windings of such alternating current electric motors may be coated to minimize electrical conductivity. Likewise, lamination steels may be coated to minimize interlaminar eddy currents.